The Surprise case
by tonks42392
Summary: ONESHOT!The twins are now grown up and living apart.  They don’t speak much, but still get on well.  Cody is the Chief of Police and is still a very hard and diligent worker.  Everything is going well until a molester case comes up…and ends with a twist.


**Summary: The twins are now grown up and living apart. They don't speak much, but still get on well. Cody is the Chief of Police and is still a very hard and diligent worker. Everything is going well until a molester case comes up…and ends with a twist.**

**CAUTION!!! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS A FULL SCENE OF EXTREMELY DETAILED MOLESTING!!! THIS IS A WARNING!!! IT'S QUITE DISGUSTING AND VERY BAD. I JUST FELT LIKE I HAD TO DO THIS FOR ALL OF THE CHILDREN THAT THIS HAS HAPPENED TO. BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXUAL ABUSE, DO NOT READ ON!!! **

**The Surprise Case**

**A Oneshot**

Once I arrived, I just sat in my car for a few moments; I really didn't want to see this. It was four in the morning, they had called me, forcing me out of my warm bed out into the cold air down to the station to watch a video of a 34-year-old sick bastard molest a 7-year-old girl, then question him. It disgusted me to even think these events happen in this world; that there are people evil enough to hurt small, innocent children. This man was going to get the worst of me as the chief of police. I usually was a very fair cop, but I don't have any sympathy for a child molester.

I shut off my car as I slipped my leather gloves back on. The wind was blowing snow everywhere as I locked my car and blocked my eyes as I stumbled into the station. I managed to fight to the door and force myself inside. The warmth of a building that had been heating for hours washed over my entire body when I enter and removed my coat. My detective came up to me, her face saddened and her lips pursed.

"Sorry Chief," she said, taking my coat, "I just had to call you. We're all so sad for you, I mean he's y-"

"Thanks, Amanda," I said, motioning for her to stop. The last thing I need is for her giving me advice right now; I was too tired and I needed to get to the DA's office.

I didn't even bother to look into the questioning room as I passed. True, I wouldn't have seen a full picture of the molester because the shade was pulled, creating almost horizontal bars across the window, but I didn't want to look at him. He was no friend of mine if he willingly damaged children's lives. I held my head straight and high as I made my way towards the office. Amada followed me, shifting uncomfortably; she never liked rape or molester cases, although we dealt with a lot of them.

The District Attorney, Mr. Luke Borough, was waiting for me when we entered his office along wit a couple of other cops when Amanda and I entered.

"Chief Martin," the DA acknowledged me; I nodded back, not saying anything, "We're ready to start whenever you are."

I nodded again, still not saying anything. I took a seat in front of the DA's desk, facing the laptop on top of the desk. Even though this guy had done his horrible deed in a private home, he had taped it himself for later "enjoyment". _The bastard._ The DA started the tape as I held my breath; the screen flickered for a second until we were met with this scene:

_A tiny, blonde girl was sitting in a small living room with pink curtains on a small, 3-person, beige couch, swinging her feet that missed the floor by a foot. She was humming and smiling as she looked around the room, taking everything in with wide eyes. She had on a simple, pink dress that fell just below her knees and matching pink buckle shoes. She looked so innocent, so peaceful._

_The sound of a door opening, closing, and locking was heard and this was soon followed by a clown that entered the room. He had a purple wig, lots of face make-up on, and a full "clown suit" was covering hisbody. He was even equipped with a red, rubber nose. He went over to the little girl and pulled out an already-blown-up long balloon and twisted it into the shape of a dog. The little girl laughed and said, "Again!!" in a high-pitched, excited voice. The clown removed his jacket and pulled out another balloon, which he twisted into a giraffe._

_He then slipped off his shoes and told the girl, "C'mon, sweetheart. Take your shoes off! Get comfy!!!" Apparently, he was trying to be sweet. The girl took off her shoes and sat crossed-legged on the couch. He then moved closer to her and started to unzip his pants. He then gently tickled the girl, causing her to laugh and fall over. He tickled her again, this time slightly harder, and caused her to shriek with laughter._

_As she rolled onto the floor laughing, he watched her as he slipped off his extra-extra-large pants, held up with suspenders and advanced on the tiny girl, a hungry look in his eyes. The girl was still laughing, wanting him to tickle her more. Her eyes were closed, giving him a perfect opportunity. He fell to his knees and quickly lay down beside her. She looked at him and her happy round face quickly showed signs of fear. He pushed her flat on the floor and her laughter quickly turned to screams, which were muffled hurriedly by his hand covering her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to free herself from her trap under his hand. He then slapped her across the face to quiet her, but all it did was make her cry and struggle harder._

_His huge body was on top of hers in a quick two seconds. His hands ran over her small bottom as he had forced sex with a tiny seven year old. As his privates were at work, he moved his hand from her chest to her forehead, in order to keep he head steady. She was forced to look up and him, her mouth covered and her face tear-stained. He removed his other hand from her mouth but she was now silent, obviously too shocked and scared to speak. His lips slowly moved towards her mouth and he started kissing her. He gave her long and deep kisses as she continued to struggle out of his sexual abuse trap. After at least 15 minutes of intense kissing and sex, he slowed down and sat up. The girl started to scream again. He quickly punched her across the face, knocking her out, as sounds of someone trying to get into the locked room was heard. The clown hurried towards the screen and…_

The screen went black and the District Attorney looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you fucking think?!?"

"Look, chief, I know it's hard-"

"Don't fucking talk to me!!!" I jumped up and barged through the closed door, slamming it behind me.

I pounded down the hall, heading towards the room in which I had to question this sick bastard. No more than twenty seconds passed when I heard Amanda directly behind me. I didn't say anything, neither did she, as we neared the room. My heart was beating very fast. I ran a hand through my hair and realized it was wet with sweat. I was in disbelief that I was going to have to face this man-no, this animal that permanently hurt that innocent 7-year-old girl. All too quickly, I opened the door, letting Amanda in first, and then entering myself. I heard my notebook and tape recorder fall to the floor as my jaw dropped. My stomach fell through the floor and my heart beat so hard that I swore everyone in the room could hear it. I found myself looking directly into the face of the molester, also know as my twin brother Zackary Martin.


End file.
